


The Mixup Mashup

by KinbariTeaHeathen



Series: The Mixup Mashup AU [1]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Bodyswap, Comedy, Fusion, I have More but they didnt exactly fit in here so.... expect another fic or two eventually, Mixup Mashup AU, Rated T for swearing, this is literally just my excuse to write some very specific jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinbariTeaHeathen/pseuds/KinbariTeaHeathen
Summary: Pigsy had been having a normal day....An unusually normal day. Something was going to happen, he was sure of it. There was no way he could go a single day without some kind of Mystic Monkey Madness going on.So when the Six Eared Macaque entered his shop, carrying a tied up Monkey King on one arm, and a Red Son who currently looked like a traffic light fashion disaster on the other arm, Pigsy, who had picked up his mop as soon as he saw the shadow monkey, (it wasn't a rake but it would do), couldn't exactly say he was surprised. Disappointed, definitely, but not surprised.(Or, in which a spell gone wrong creates a Ton of Chaos)
Series: The Mixup Mashup AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Mixup Mashup

Pigsy had been having a normal day.

...An unusually normal day. Something was going to happen, he was sure of it. There was no way he could go a single day without some kind of Mystic Monkey Madness going on.

So when the Six Eared Macaque entered his shop, carrying a tied up Monkey King on one arm, and a Red Son who currently looked like a traffic light fashion disaster on the other arm, Pigsy, who had picked up his mop as soon as he saw the shadow monkey, (it wasn't a rake but it would do), couldn't exactly say he was surprised. Disappointed, definitely, but not surprised.

He couldn't exactly say the same for Tang though.

"...Okay." Tang said, upon seeing the scene before him. "I have one question. _What the fuck._ "

"That's more of a statement than a question." Macaque replied, setting Red Son and Wukong down at one of the tables. "As for the answer. There's been a bit of a......incident."

"And what kind of incident, exactly would lead to the Six Eared Macaque carrying Red Son and a tied up Sun Wukong into my shop?" Pigsy asked, readying his mop for a fight, depending on the answer. Macaque rubbed the back of his neck, his tail swishing nervously.

"Y'see, that's the problem." He said, "I'm not Macaque."

For a moment there was silence.

"What do you mean by, 'you're not Macaque'?" Tang asked. 'Macaque' sighed.

"I meant what I said. I'm not Macaque, I'm Wukong." He said, before pointing at Red Son. "And um. The fashion disaster over there is a fusion of Red Son, MK, and Mei I guess? I don't know what to call it, but they're all in the same body."

Pigsy and Tang glanced at the aforementioned fusion, to see that they were currently staring off into space, looking like they weren't paying attention to anything around them.

"Are.... they okay?" Tang asked. Wukong shrugged. 

"They stopped talking about 6 minutes ago. They were mostly arguing about nonsense anyways, I think they just figured out how to keep that argument internal instead of external." He said, "Having three people in one body can't be easy."

"He's telling the truth." Wukong, no, _Macaque_ , said. (Pigsy would have to find some way to remember they were swapped, or this was going to quickly get more confusing than it already was).

"...If you're Macaque, then why haven't you used the Monkey King's powers to break out of the rope and escape?" Tang asked. Macaque was about to answer, but Wukong interrupted.

"Ah, it's nothing, he just knows I'll be easily able to catch him is all." He said, but his swishing tail gave away that that was _not at all_ the truth. From behind him, Macaque smirked wickedly.

"You'd only be able to catch me because I'm in your body, and it's kinda hard to run in a body that has a _broken foot_." He said, and Wukong whirled around to glare at him.

" _You shut your whore mouth._ " He hissed.

"You're injured?" Tang said, "Jeez, why didn't you start with that? I'll get the first aid kit-"

"He doesn't need it." Wukong interrupted, rolling his eyes. "My body heals fast. As long as he doesn't move for the next, like, 20 minutes, it should heal just fine."

"It'd heal faster if it was treated though." Macaque said, "You just don't want to admit that you never treat your injuries, _and_ you're just pissy because I broke your foot."

Wukong must've not had a good response to that, as he chose to simply glare at Macaque, who returned said glare with one of his own.

Watching the two of them, Pigsy shook his head, and pulled out two "Hello, my name is ____" stickers, and a sharpie. Quickly, he scribbled on them, and then reached over and slapped them onto Wukong and Macaque's foreheads. The two monkeys both leaned back, going cross eyed as they tried to see what Pigsy had just stuck to their forehead. Pigsy sighed.

"It's so that I remember that you're body swapped." He said, "It'd get confusing otherwise."

"And you really think that a _sticker_ is gonna help you remember?" Wukong asked, a touch of irritation in his voice. Macaque just glared.

"It's better than nothing, right?" Pigsy said. Wukong didn't respond to that, but he did flick his tail in irritation.

"I hate to interrupt." Tang said, "But I have a question."

"What?" Wukong asked.

"Why don't either of you just shapeshift to look like your normal selves?? That'd solve this whole problem, at least, temporarily, right?" Tang asked. Wukong sighed.

"I can answer that." Macaque said, when Wukong looked like he wasn't going to respond. "The spell that did this was originally a spell to stop Wukong from shapeshifting. Your little group of kids just so _happened_ to get in the way, and they fucked it up so much that now it's caused.....this."

"....So neither of you can shapeshift right now?" Pigsy asked.

"Yeah. Unfortunately." Wukong said, finally sitting down at the table.

"Aren't either of you...concerned over any other possible side effects of the spell misfiring?" Tang asked.

"As much as I hate to say it, right now I'm more worried about what's going on over there." Macaque said, using his tail to point over to where the fusion was sitting. They were staring down at the table, hard, and seemed to be deep in concentration.

"You uh. You okay over there?" Wukong asked, drawing the fusion's attention for a brief second.

"Shh, I'm trying to keep them from burning down the place." They said, in a voice that was decidedly MK's, before going back to staring at the table.

"...Should we be concerned about that?" Tang asked. Wukong just shrugged.

\---

_"Listen. I'm not saying we burn down the place."_ Mei said, well, thought. The three of them had discovered that they could hear each other's thoughts a while ago, and had finally figured out how to talk to each other mentally instead of externally.

...That didn't mean that they stopped arguing though.

_"If you're not saying we burn down the place, than what are you saying?"_ MK asked.

_"I'm just saying we should test out Red Son's powers by burning the table a little-"_

_"Mei that's arson. We're not going to commit arson."_ MK said.

_"As much as I'm normally all for arson,"_ Red Son interrupted, _"I'd really rather you not use my powers thank you very much."_

_"Oh come on!"_ Mei whined, _"Can't I just use a bit of fire?? Just a tiny bit??"_

_"No!!! No fire!!"_ MK said, _"Fire is a very bad idea!!"_

_"....Here's a good idea then."_ Red Son said, _"I get the chance to try out Noodle Boy's powers."_

_"What? No-"_

_"Oh yeah! Immortal Monkey powers must be fun!"_

_"Guys we can't-, neither of you are going to listen to me huh."_

_"Nope!"_ Mei and Red Son said, in unison, and MK promptly lost control of the body.

\---

The fusion stood up and began walking to the door.

"Uh. Where do you think you're going?" Pigsy asked. The fusion gave him a smirk.

"Oh, you know, me and Dragon Girl are just going to go....test run some things." Red Son said.

"And what exactly are you going to test run?" Tang asked, nervously. The fusion's response was to summon the staff.

"Wait, no-" Wukong started, standing up from the table, but the fusion was out the door before he could reach them, using Mei's dragon abilities to go faster. Wukong stood there for a moment in shock, before sighing.

"Gods dammit." He said, "Pigsy, Tang, you watch Macaque, okay? Make sure he doesn't do anything. I'm going after them."

Before anyone could tell him how bad of an idea it was for him to go out while in Macaque's body, Wukong was already out the door, running after the fusion at top speed, leaving Tang, Pigsy, and Macaque in the noodle shop by themselves. The three of them sat there in silence, staring at each other.

"....Well." Macaque said, "This is awkward."


End file.
